Washing machine appliances generally include a tub for containing wash fluid, e.g., water and detergent, bleach and/or other wash additives. A basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During operation of such washing machine appliances, wash fluid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket or an agitation element can rotate at various speeds to agitate articles within the wash chamber in the wash fluid, to wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
One issue with washing machine appliance performance has been the accurate determination and control of water temperatures. Accurate control is critical for user perception of appliance quality, optimal appliance performance, and improved energy consumption. In many known washing machine appliances, temperature sensors are utilized to determine and control the water temperature in the tub. Flow regulators have additionally been utilized in combination with the temperature sensors. However, such components are costly, increasing the cost of the washing machine appliance. Such increased cost may be prohibitive to some potential users.
Accordingly, improved washing machine appliances and methods for operating washing machine appliances are desired in the art. In particular, washing machine appliances and methods having improved wash water temperature control capabilities, and which do not require temperature sensors, would be advantageous.